Pretencion
by YohKo Bennington
Summary: Oneshot. Una noche de pasion y locura: Mi regalito de navidad. SxS R


**Pretensión.**

By: Yohko Bennington.

Miraba a su alrededor con nerviosismo. El restaurante era bien bonito, pero le molestaba el hecho de que estuviera en un hotel de lujo. Debia de estar loca ¿qué hacía allí, a estas horas y vestida con un súper sexy vestido negro? Cuando debería estar en casa asegurándose que sus hijos estuvieran en la cama ya. Cuando debería estar en su cama suspirando por que su esposo volviera pronto de ese viaje de negocios y asi poder estar con el.

Sakura hecho una carcajada mental

¡¿A quién engañaba?!

Aun si él estuviera aquí probablemente no pasaría nada, porque desde que los niños nacieron, no pasaba mucho entre ellos. Y no mal interpreten, su esposo era un hombre maravilloso. Trabajaba como loco para mantenerlos a ella y sus dos diablillos, siempre estaba allí si ella le necesitaba o no. No conforme con eso, es un excelente padre, los niños lo adoran, y el está ahí para ellos, incluso si es algo tonto y está cansado por el trabajo.

Solo algo faltaba. Su intimidad se había ido por un caño hace unos meses. A ella le gustaba bromear diciendo que se había tomado unas vacaciones de las que no sabia cuando regresaría. A veces se encontraba a si misma reprochándose por pensar asi. Ella nunca se definió como una libidinosa, pero con el marido que tenía, no serlo era un pecado. Le hacía tanta falta tocar el cuerpo de su esposo, que se estaba volviendo loca. Nunca podían hacer nada porque el siempre estaba cansado, o era ella la que lo estaba. Su intimidad se había reducido a unos "rapiditos" en la ducha por las mañana, y nada más. Y últimamente ni eso.

Y por eso estaba aquí. Para intentar arreglar las cosas. Quizás buscaba lo que no podía encontrar en casa ya; solo quería sentirse mujer de nuevo. Saliendo de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que un hombre sentado en la mesa de la esquina, la observaba. Sakura sintió su rostro enrojecer ante su escrutinio y aparto la vista, pero sintió como algo dentro de su pecho se liberaba ¿hace cuento tiempo no se sentía asi? Cuando volvió a subirla él se encontraba frente a su mesa.

-Disculpe bella dama ¿le importaría compartir un trago conmigo?- pregunto este.

Ella se quedo prendada de sus ojos ámbares- N-no- solo pudo responder.

- Gracias- dijo este tomando asiento en la silla junto a ella.

Sakura analizo al hombre junto a ella mientas este ordenaba algo al mesero. Su cabello castaño, algo despeinado que le daba un toque sin duda sexy y caía un poco sobre su frente, cubriendo sus pobladas cejas. Estas protegiendo esos ojos ámbares. Un buen perfil masculino. Labios carnosos, su voz era grave y fuerte. Iba vestido de traje negro, una camisa verde oscuro y corbata en combinación. A través del traje podía ver sus hombros anchos y fuertes.

En cuanto el dejo de hablar con el mesero, Sakura dejo de mirarlo.

- Me llamo Shaoran Li- se presento él.

- Sakura Kinomoto-respondió ella. Y dio gracias a Dios que dijo su apellido de soltera.

- ¿Esperas a alguien?-

- No-

Él le sonrió, y ella sintió sus piernas temblar ante tan hermosa sonrisa.

- Asi que, señorita Sakura, espero no le moleste que use su nombre- ella negó con su cabeza- ¿Que hace una mujer tan hermosa como usted aquí sola?-

- ¿Y por que debería estar acompañada?- respondió ella con astucia.

- Bueno, es que alguien como usted debería estar con su esposo aquí-

- ¿Que le hace decir tal cosa?- dijo ella nerviosa.

- Podría decirle que lo intuyo, pero la verdad que esa sortija en su dedo lo hace bastante obvio- respondió el con picardía.

Sakura miro con horror a que se refería el. Había olvidado quitarse su sortija de bodas por completo. Sintió su rostro enrojecer de vergüenza, y procedió a quitársela.

- Esta noche no tengo esposo-

El volvió a sonreír- Si es asi, no me sentiré culpable entonces-

Ella le sonrió. Dios mío, si que es apuesto y encantador, sería mejor si saliera corriendo ahora antes de que cometiera una locura- ¿Y qué me dice usted?- solo una par de preguntas y se inventaría alguna excusa para marcharse.

- Por favor, háblame de tu-

- ¿Y qué me dices tú?- corrigió ella.

El volvió a sonreírle- No tengo novia, ni estoy casado. Completamente libre- le respondió.

- Pudiste haberte quitado la sortija- recalco ella.

- Puede ser- respondió el pícaro.

- Y… ¿a qué te dedicas?-

- Soy contador. Me encargo de llevar los libros de algunas compañías-

- Debe gustarte mucho las matemáticas-

- Se me da fácil-

- A mi no, las odio. Soy maestra de Kínder-

-Te deben gustar lo niños-

- Se me da fácil- respondió, a lo que el rio.

- Disculpa mi curiosidad, ¿pero por que tu esposo no está contigo? ¿Acaso no eres feliz que tienes que fingir que no estás casada hoy?-

- No es eso. Soy feliz. Tengo unos hijos maravillosos. Mi esposo es el mejor del mundo, si lo conocieras, lo sabrías, pero…-

-¿Pero?-

Sakura no quería hablar sobre sus intimidades con un extraño, pero con alguien tenía que sacar lo que sentía.

- Me siento sola-

-¿Acaso el no te presta atención?-

- Ya no- respondió sinceramente-Pero no malinterpretes, no es su culpa totalmente. El siempre está ocupado y cuando no lo está soy yo la que no tiene tiempo. Siento que nuestra vida se ha complicado tanto, que nos hemos olvidado de nosotros mismos-

- ¿Y lo has hablado con él?-

-No. Como te dije, apenas tenemos tiempo y la verdad me da miedo decírselo-

-¿Por qué?-

- Porque no quiero que se culpe por esto. Sé que es lo que hará si se lo digo. Veras mi esposo es muy amable y el nunca permitiría que me culpara también. Temo que se culpe por todo y las cosas empeoren, temo que se termine mi matrimonio-

- Entiendo-

-¿De verdad?-

- No quieres lastimarlo. Pero otra vez te estás olvidando de ti. Estas pensando en su bienestar a costa de que te sigas sintiendo sola. ¿Crees que tu matrimonio no acabara asi? Te aseguro que él te agradecería que hablaras esto con el-

Sakura estaba atónita- ¡Yo nunca terminaría mi matrimonio por esto!-

- Sakura, un matrimonio no es solo amor y estar juntos en todo- dijo aproximándose más a ella-También se necesita la intimidad, y por eso estas aquí, porque lo necesitas, como todo el mundo. Es parte de nuestra naturaleza- susurro mientras le pasaba un dedo por el brazo- ¿Hace cuanto que tu esposo no te toca asi?- le dijo al oído.

Ella se estremeció ante su roce y su voz sensual en el oído.

- ¿Cuanto hace que no te acaricia?- continúo él mientras acariciaba el cuello de esta con paciencia. Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando su contacto y su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza- Que no se toma el tiempo para hacerte sentir mujer- dijo bajando sus dedos al nacimiento de sus pechos.

El estaba muy cerca, podía sentir su aliento en el rostro. Se habían olvidado por completo de su alrededor. El calor entre sus piernas le advirtió que si él no paraba se moriría allí mimo. Abrió los ojos enseguida y lo vio sonreír de nuevo.

- Vamos- dijo levantándose y tomándola de la mano.

Ella lo sujeto con fuerza por que las rodillas le temblaban. Lo siguió hasta el ascensor y entraron, solo había dos personas en el.

Por Dios que estaba haciendo. No podía acostarse con un extraño. No podía serle infiel a su esposo, era una locura.

Las dos personas se bajaron del ascensor, dejándolos completamente solos. Ella podía sentirlo a su lado y la piel se le erizaba cuando se rozaban.

- No estés nerviosa-

- No lo estoy- respondió en un susurro poco audible.

- No estás haciendo nada malo-

- ¿Ser infiel no es algo malo?-

- Si, pero esto es diferente-

- ¿En que precisamente es diferente?-

El apretó el botón de "stop" y el ascensor se detuvo- Es difícil de explicar-

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo ella alarmada.

- Intento buscar una buena explicación-

- No tienes que detener el ascensor para eso-

Sakura no pudo seguir replicando, el había posado sus labios en los suyos callándola. Sintió como todo alrededor daba vueltas y se dejo llevar por el beso apasionado y hambriento que él le daba. Por necesidad de aire, se separaron, ambos se miraron con la respiración entrecortada.

-Esa…- dijo ella retomando el aire- es una buena explicación- respondió para volver a besarlo con la misma hambre que antes.

El la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. Pronto el beso paso a segundo plano, el estaba besándole el cuello, mientras la arrinconaba contra la esquina del elevador.

Ella metió sus manos por debajo de su camisa y acaricio los músculos de su pecho y abdomen. Él le acariciaba los pechos por encima del vestido, pero eso se volvió insuficiente asi que bajo el cierre para acariciarlos con menos tela de por medio. Pronto empezó a besarlos y ella no pudo más que ahogar los gemidos de placer por temor que alguien los escuchara.

Cuando el subió a su boca de nuevo, ella le quito el cinturón. Para ese momento su erección era más que notable y ella ya estaba suficientemente lista para él. Shaoran tomo sus piernas y las enrosco en su cintura subiéndola en la barandilla que adornaba el ascensor.

Sin poder aguantar más, entro en su humedad y Sakura ahogo otro grito de placer. El empezó a embestirla cada vez con más fuerza. Pronto llegaron al orgasmo. El ascensor empezó a moverse de nuevo y seguro alguien entraría. Rápidamente arreglaron sus ropas antes de que la puerta se abriera dejando entrar una pareja de ancianitos.

Shaoran contuvo una carcajada, y Sakura miraba con horror a la pareja. Unos minutos antes y esta pareja los hubiera encontrado en una situación bastante comprometedora. Ella lo golpeo en el brazo por reírse, y el apenas podía contenerse.

Cuando llegaron al piso deseado, él la guio hasta su habitación. Ella la observo.

- Elegante- comento.

- Me alegra que te guste- dijo pasándole una copa de champagne.

Ella la tomo y dio un trago. Dios mío que estaba haciendo en una habitación de un hotel, con tremendo bombón…esto era una locura…y el ascensor…

- Deja de pensar tanto- le dijo él mientras le quitaba la copa.

- Como sabes que estoy pensando- dijo ella nerviosa por su cercanía.

- Se te ve en la cara- dijo él en un susurro seductor- Lista para la segunda vuelta- dijo pícaro.

-¿Segunda vuelta?- dijo ella en un suspiro.

- No pensaras que lo del ascensor era todo…- dijo mientras le acariciaba el brazo con la yema de sus dedos.

- Si…- dijo ella intentando concentrarse.

El negó con la cabeza- Que mala eres…- dijo apretándola contra él.

-Pero puedo equivocarme…- dijo rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

Shaoran sonrió y volvió a besarla. Pronto paso al cuello, y Sakura solo podía suspirar. Ella se puso de espaldas mientras él le quitaba el vestido, dejando besos sobre la piel que revelaba. Ella volvió a capturar sus labios mientras era arrastrada hacia la cama. Al pie de la cama se encargo de desvestirlo dejando nada más que su piel canela, el hizo lo mismo con ella. Sakura empezó a besarlo en el cuello y siguió bajando hasta su vientre, para luego volver a su boca. Shaoran la recostó en la cama, el quedando encima de ella.

- Eres hermosa- dijo el contemplándola.

Ella se sonrojo- Gracias- dijo sonriéndole- tu tampoco estas tan mal-

El sonrió y la beso mientras volvía a envolverse en su calor. Sus cuerpos se volvieron una solo de nuevo, esta vez con paciencia y tiempo de sobra para amar.

-.-.-.-.-

Sakura reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran y empezó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto el curioso.

- Es que, no puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Fue divertido ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo.

- Si, me gusto- confeso ella- Aunque al principio estaba súper nerviosa-

Shaoran rio- Tanto que olvidaste quitarte el anillo-

- ¡No seas malo!- se defendió ella- Casi me da un infarto cuando lo mencionaste-

- Pero supiste escaparte muy bien- le aseguro-Eres una chica astuta-

Ella se quedo en silencio- Tu… no crees que yo sería capaz de engañarte ¿verdad?- dijo angustiada.

- No te culparía de hacerlo. Después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar- respondió sincero.

- Lo sabia- dijo ella separándose de él.

- ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido por su reacción.

- Sabia que te echarías la culpa de esto. Pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo de que lo que dijéramos esta noche no lo tomarías personal- dijo enojada.

- Sakura todo lo que nos dijimos esta noche es personal-

Ella se levanto de la cama y empezó a vestirse con rabia.

- Vamos no te enojes- le suplico él, pero ella siguió vistiéndose- Sakura por favor para- ella se detuvo en medio de ponerse el vestido- Ven aquí- le señalo el espacio a su lado, pero ella no le hizo caso, solo se cruzo de brazos- Lo siento- se disculpo- Tienes razón, no respete el acuerdo que hicimos. Pero es que no puedo evitar sentirme como un completo idiota-

- No eres un idiota, excepto por lo de ahora- le regaño ella- Shaoran yo no quiero que te sientas asi. Eres mi esposo y te amo. Lo que dije de que eres el mejor del mundo lo decía de verdad- dijo mientras volvía a sentarse a su lado.

- Si soy el mejor, como es que deje que te sintieras asi- dijo angustiado.

- Amor, incluso los mejores se les escapa algo- dijo acariciando su mejilla con cariño-y como te dije, no te culpo por nada, porque entonces yo también tengo la culpa. Creo que las cosas se salieron de control y no nos dimos cuenta. Pero ya ves, esta noche prueba que seguimos siendo los mismos-dijo sonriéndole y él le devolvió la sonrisa- Claro que mas pervertidos- dijo picara.

El rio- Te amo con toda mi alma Señora Li-

-Es fielmente correspondió Señor Li- dijo besándolo.

- Hay una cosa que me molesta- dijo el después del beso.

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- ¿Tú crees que los ascensores tengan cámara?- dijo inocente.

Sakura lo miro sin entender. Pero como rayo vino a su memoria las escenita del ascensor y su cara se torno roja- ¡Hay por Dios! Espero que no- dijo alarmada- ¡Qué vergüenza!-

El empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¡Shaoran Li, esto no es gracioso!-

- Debiste ver tu cara- dijo aun riendo.

- Pues que quieres, tenemos que irnos antes de que pase algo, que tal si nos encierran por conducta indecorosa…-dijo nerviosa.

- Cariño, no tienen cámara. Me asegure de eso- le aseguro él.

Ella lo golpeo en el pecho con el puño- No puedo creer que me asustaras asi-

-Oye, no es mi culpa que ni te pasara por la mente esa posibilidad-se quejo.

- No me paso, estaba demasiado concentrada en el papel de mujer siéndole infiel a su marido- le regaño.

- Ya, fue solo una broma-

- Tonto- dijo haciendo puchero.

- Pero asi me quieres- dijo acercándola hacia él.

- Con locura- dijo dándole un corto beso.

- ¿Qué haremos la próxima?-

-No sé. Ya se me ocurrirá algo, porque esta vez me toca a mi dar la idea-

-Estoy seguro que me encantara-dijo pícaro.

- Te aseguro que ya nunca más tendemos problemas-

- No me importa tener problemas si los puedo resolver contigo- dijo volviéndole a besar.

**Fin.**

* * *

Bueno yo aqui con este oneshot que tenia acumulando polvo. Mi regalo de Navidad, para que se entretengan mientras publico el epilogo y los demas fics n.n espero les haya gustado mi cochinada wuajaja.


End file.
